Gundam GX
by Jaedeon Sierra
Summary: I do not own G Gundam, heck its not even my idea; what I do lay claim to is this story. Set in the future, Domon and Rain have taken in a foster kid...trouble begins again. Unusual disclaimer? Unusual author. Check it out. Rating just incase.
1. Default Chapter

_Many years have past cince the 13th Gundam Fights. What has happened since thenis a bit blured, a bit unclear; some events are just now becoming known. Yet other events are to come...both good and bad._

_Domon and Rain married and had a child who died shortly after being born. The couple was crushed and have remined childless._

_Domon has spent years trying to train a replacement fighter, one that will carry on after him. Many have come trying to be 'the one;' as of yet no one has succeeded._

_Rain on the other hand is making the final touches on a new Gundam. This one is for Domons replacement...if he ever finds one. She has put a lot of effort into this project, caring for it like a mother would for a child. Her and her team are excited and wanting to see their effort completed._

_My name is Raven. I was born in FC 78. I am female of unknown teen parentage...there for unwanted by anyone. I left the orphanage at the age of 10, fustrated at the way things were going there...determined that SOMETHING else had to be better. I began stealing and picking pockets to survive; I am always discuised as a boy to be safer. No one knows I'm female._

_At age 12, I tried to pick a woman at the 43rd Gundam Fights. I was caught within a few minutes of doing it....I should have picked my target more carefully (laugh, laugh) for it was Rain Kasshu who I tried to pick and Domon wasn't too happy with me...when he finally caught up to me after Sai Saichi knocked me down with a good tackle._

_Even after that and as dirty as I was back then, Domon decided to make a deal with me. If I gave the stuff back, which I had thrown in a hiding spot for later retreval, he wouldn't press charges against me. I agreed and went off to get Rains purse. I paused when no one was coming with, "Its alright," said Domon, "I'm going to trust you will come back." I nodded and went off to get it._

_What he didnt know was that Rain had talked to the police in the area, and they were looking for me. As luck would have it I was just getting the purse out of the hiding spot, the police chose THAT moment to come across me and well...off to detention I went, Rain got her purse back, Domon waited and I didnt show; and I was thinking he betrayed me._

_Because the containment cell was loaded, I got placed in another orphanage to await my hearing. This orphanage was worse than the first that I had ever been in. I was treated worse than dirt by everyone for the 6 days I was there. Most of my time was spent in the "Corrections" Room. Nice name for confinement, as punishement for my deeds the people there decided continually lecture me and to 'skip' my meals and make me reflect on my mistakes. When I did get fed it was stale bread and a watered down gruel concoction. Sounds a bit extreme doesnt it, a kind of Oliver Twist thing your imagining probably. Well it probably tasted as good as that looked. _

_The only good that came out of it is that they never descovered I was a girl._

_On the seventh day I went before the judge, Judge Ortani, looking worse than the day I was caught. The judge had no sympathy for me and whatever I would have said would of fallen on deaf ears, so I remained silent through out "his honours" lecture. Somewhere in the montage I heard the door behind me open and close...thinking it was the Ortani's next victim. I continued to pretend to listen, just wishing he'd end it already._

_Just as he was about to sentance me I heard a "Wait," from behind me, I was a bit suprized but didnt turn and some woman in a suit went up and talked with him. I couldnt hear what was said in the hushed and much jestured (well Judge Ortani was jesturing and turning red in anger from time to time) words._

_Finally it was all done with and the woman went back the way she came. Judge Ortani was angry, this anyone could tell, and he said that I was getting off FAR easier than should be allowed. "A family is allowing you to stay with them on the condition you do odd jobs for them as payment. I do not agree to this but as they're lawyer, Natasha Goldstien, pointed out...I have NO choice. Raven, I am adding these conditions which are binding to this "agreement"." _

_The judge paused for emphasis, straightening some papers and looking back to me again, "Should you participate in any further criminal activities, I shall enforce the firmest penalties in your case as allowed by law. Also since these good people are letting you stay for virtually nothing but what I would term 'chores,' you will need to find your own LEGAL way to get the things you want....basic things for now ok, but in 3 years time at the latest you need a JOB to help relieve the stress you will be creating on them," After hearing murmers in the back the judge added, " I just want to make sure this boy will follow the straight and narrow....Raven cannot remain a burden forever.."_

_It was only after he finished his speach that I finally allowed myself a look behind me, not realising they had already gone out the door to sign the papers at the clerks office. When I entered the room I was shocked, suprized to see Domon and Rain. _

_After everyone signed what was needed and copies were given, Domon explained on the way home what had happened._

_"The police saw what happened and talked to Rain. Rain told them what she knew and they set off. I waited for your return but you did not show...finally after an hour I met up with Rain who had her purse on her, I asked what had happened and she said the police gave her back her purse. We checked with the police and told them everything but by then you were already taken to detention and we lost track of you .... until today."_

_Since that event I have tried to comply with everyones wishes. Domon even gave me a job in his dojo/training center. Unknown to him I have gone off in to the woods and practiced what he taught his students, trying to learn. Until the day Sai Saichi and George de Sand followed my path unintentionally. Returning to the house, they talked with their friend. In turn Domon talked to me, I now train with him and his students; but I am not seen as a potential...I think he is just humoring me. Often I underplay my abilities and only go full boar when he's not around...if the student allows and I make sure at those times to not always go for the win._

_As always I have kept my identity a secret. It is getting harder to do now...my body keeps trying to change and be more girlish. I do what I can to hide it, and have succeeded thus far. Only Chibody gives me odd looks from time to time, but I cover my tracks well. Sometimes I feel sorry for him and wonder what he's thinking when he does that...(laugh)....poor man, he probably thinks i'm quite bizar or something. _

_I have seen many potential students come and go in 4 years. Domon's face seems to sadden more and more with each try. Perhaps he thinks of what could have been if their son, Kiojin, who died only hours after being born, would be alive. Would Kioijin have met up with his fathers hopes and dreams? Or would he have missed his fathers expectations and things would still have been the same as they are now. It is a question we will ALWAYS ponder, for there is no answer._


	2. Clouds with silver linings sometimes bur...

**"**Raven get up its time for school," Rain nudges the boy in the bed trying to get him up.

Ravens eyes fly open in suprize, 'crap i've over slept' she thinks to herself, 'thank God this book is across my chest.'

"Ok, ok i'm getting up. Just leave me alone so I can get ready," Raven said grumpily for emphasis. Amazed that she was still wearing yesterdays clothes she grabbed things for the shower...including new bindings from under a loose base board. After showering and "getting ready" Raven gets dressed and heads out of her rooms and to the kitchen to make up her lunch.

She hears laughter when she steps in the kitchen...and then remembers.....

"Why...you....RAIN!! Its vacation time gahhh i fell for it..." Raven 'slumps' into the nearest chair and begins to tap her hand on the table.

Mad Raven refuses her breakfast...Domon laughts and ruffs her hair, "We all fall for things at times, Raven...Happy Birthday,"

Raven looks at the calendar and sure enough its is the day....picked because it was the day she first picked Rains pocket.

"Thanks..." she mutters.

Later that day, while cleaning the dojo:

"Raven," Domon says coming up to her when she was setting things up for todays class, " I really need to practice with Jaenen today; do you mind...."

Raven knows whats coming next, understanding that Jaenen is the latest in the now infamous line of potential replacements, so she interjects..."no problem sir. I'll stay out of things today and just work."

"Thanks you Raven. I know its your birthday and all but I must get a feel for my new student. I'll make it up to you...." he says to Ravens back. He watches the boy walk away...feeling a bit guilty, but it had to be done.

Raven watched while she did what needed to be done around the dojo. She decided to clean up a bit at the house then went to the woods for a short practice before homework. In the midst of her practice someone cleared their throat. "Raven Skindari." booms an offical voice. Raven looked at him and nodded The man held out an envelop and gesturing to Raven to take it. After taking it the man walked away, leaving her to wonder how he found her in the woods.

She shook her head as if to clear her last thought, "Its a mystery to me."

Looking at the letter she opened it. Inside was an official looking card with message, brief though it was.

RAVEN SKINDARI

Case 561.42A

11 am

Blue Level One Court Room

06.3.94

"Crap, now what...thats tomoRROW," she says with a groan. Realizing the day of the Alliance's Annual Picnic. This time it was Argos turn to host ... both Natasha and him decided to have it in a small village about 8 hours from here.

"I cant go...and I got to figure a way out of it," she thinks dejectedly. Sitting down knees scrunched up to her chest and head on them she shakes her head, "what now..."

Later that night:

"We leave at 7 am for Kiato (the place of the picnic), we should arrive by 3," Domon says looking as if he was calculating. And so ensued the discussion that he and Rain always had...exicited about seeing everyone and all...blah blah blah.

Raven took her leave and went to bed.

The next morning Raven pretended to be ill and when Rain went to check up on 'him' she knows thats not going to work so she changes course.

"I cant go," starts Raven, who gets immediate looks from the pair early the next morning, "I invited Kerina to a movie, I forgot about the Picnic...sorry."

Domon and Rain smile and nod, "Cant break your promises now," says Domon. "You two have a good time," added Rain, "dont worry about not going...it'll be the same old thing."

She waves as they take off....in their Gundams...Domon had promised her a ride in his gundam this year. Shaking the feeling off she goes and prepairs for the hearing.

10:30 am

Raven enters the courtroom in black slacks, and a beautiful black silk button up blouse with red print... a matching sash at her waist. Her boy clothes were in the knapsack on her shoulder for later...the judge had long ago figured out her true gender.

He was the same man who gave her her last name....though it was never used except between them and the courts. The judge still got his kicks over the cruel moniker. After one year of dealing with Raven the first time and continually telling her that she was a reject and even sand had more value he named her Sandari....even the Kasshu's didnt know of the insulting name, for it was only used in his courtroom. He even ordered her to appear in court in sutible garments befitting her gender....but ONLY in court. The only major victory Raven had in dealing with the judge is when she won the slacks vs skirt battle.

The shirt was new...having outgrown her old one. The Kasshu's assumed she blew her money elsewhere after she was unable to purchace the practice outfit needed for the class. If only they knew where her money was going...but Ortani had put a gag order on that. Some things were between her and the courts...well Judge Ortani anyway.

Hearing her case called Raven stepped forward and took her place.

"Raven Sandari, it has come to this courts attention that you have been training with Domon Kasshu, the same man who took you in after your run in with his wife Rain."

"Yes sir." responds Raven.

"You are still employed at Rising Kioijin are you not?" asksed the judge.

"Yes sir."

"How is this training effecting your already strained budget....hmmm?"

"I am still able to make housing payments and get the other things I need with the classes, yes. The budget is strained but I am not being charged for the classes which makes things a bit easier sir."

"Your NOT?"

"No sir."

"This is something you like, correct? It is not a REQUIRED thing is it.."

Raven seeing where this was headed cringes, "Yes sir."

"I see." The judge once again shuffles his papers as if looking for something and suddenly stops..."Ahh," he says as if finding mecca. "Raven, Mr. Kilari an inspector has been monitoring your training from a distance. He has suggested to the court that based on your previouse criminal activities (refering to her early days) that this is a highly dangerous activity for you to be involved in. In fact he goes on to say that "In my opinion Raven should be stopped before he becomes a danger to not only himself but to others....who knows where this activity shall lead."

Stopping he looks at Raven, "this is a very serious matter Ms. Sandari, one this court cannot ignore. Therefore it is so ordered that since no cash transfer has begun and you have stated this is something NOT needed, you shall cease all training activities at the Center. If this creates a problem with the Kasshu's you shall quit working there altogether and be employed at a place you can make your payements to this court for your fees...which includes such things housing fees (an unknown thing to the Kasshus) and case fees...do I make my self clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. If it should come to pass that you can no longer work at the Center for any reason whatso ever, you shall be employed in the Factory Inetek...as an adult. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, you can change in there," he points to the room across the hall, "Session over. Until next time Ms. Sandari." he says with a snear and smirk.

-------------------

Later that day in the woods near her cave she regularily used for thinking...Raven once again burried the knapsack and returned to the house. Unable to sit in the house Raven decoded to go over to the dojo.

Once she got near her locker Raven paused a moment, reflecting. Opening it she pulls out her shorts and shirt (for display really, she always had em on before class) and towel. Shutting the locker she walks over to the tag and flips it from occupied to available and erases her name off the locker and the books. Turning away Raven closed up walked out, locking up behind her.

Deciding to take a nice long run she headed off into the woods, coming back at around 9:30. Once inside she took a long shower and went to bed. Domon and Rain returned at 11 pm the next evening they rouse Raven out of bed.

"Sorry to wake you but we have something for you," says Domon pushing a package towords the boy.

"Thanks...," she says as she opens it. Lifting the lid she sees....she begins to stare....and pulls out a practice outfit. Shocked her mouth hangs open...overwhelmed by a thousand emotions most of them at the same time.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Kasshu sir," Raven says in awe, placing the outfit in the box and heading to her room.

"By the way, Rave (his nick name for her). There was another discussion and well...if your interested...." Domon stammers unsure of how to bring the subject up of Rave's being a full fledged student of his instead of just the help...

"Thank you sir." Raven walks off into her room before he can finish the thought...a little while later with tears trickling down her face she fell into a troubled sleep clutching the outfit and dreaming could not be.

Late that night Rain checked in on Raven, seeing the uniform in his fist, she thought the tears were those of joy, not sadness, "Everything will be alright....you'll see Domon," she whispers to herself and quietly shuts the door, heading to the lab to work on Arc-Angel for a bit.

There you go if you're interested in more let me know...you know what to use...the button is down there. See , yep thats the one.


End file.
